


Whatever You Want Princess

by MocusPocus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocusPocus/pseuds/MocusPocus
Summary: Kiba and Hinata have not been dating for very long. They have been taking it slow, but their emotions for each other keep growing stronger. For the sake of Hinata's reputation they have been keeping their romance on the down low. However, as they fall deeper in love it is harder for them to keep their secret. Follow the couple through their developing romance as they figure out how to handle reputation and love.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind rustles in the trees as the calmness of the forest pushes a strand of long pretty indigo hair into Kiba’s face. He softly pushes it behind her ear leaving a kiss on her head. The couple sits side by side on a thick branch of a tree. It had only been about a month since they decided to get together, and they were taking it slow. Less for Kiba’s sake than the princess next to him. Though it was hard they were keeping their relationship a secret for now, unsure of how the news would be taken, especially by Hinata’s father. 

“I think we should tell him. He is our closest friend. And...and he has a right to know.” Hinata stammers a bit as she thinks on their team mate. He was definitely the hardest to keep this from. Kiba sighs and gives a little grin. 

“If that is what you want babe I have no problem with it.” He pulls her closer as he brings his lips to hers. The shy girl turns red as she pulls away after a few moments. 

“Ah Kiba should we do this?” He smiles at her as he uses his free hand to push her hair back behind her ear again then trailing his finger tip to her chin.

“We will never do anything if you are uncomfortable. I will never force you to do anything. But if you are worried about getting caught, that’s no problem. We have the best guard in the business watching our backs and he will alert us to anything.” He says referring to the cloud of a dog positioned away from the tree. Kiba pulls her body closer as he takes in her scent. It fills his nostrils and makes him sigh. Never in his life had he been so attracted to someone. Hinata nods as she looks him in the eyes and positions herself a little better to kiss him. She swings her leg over top of him and straddles him. Kiba a bit surprised by her forwardness turns a light shade of red as he feels himself stiffen. She looks at him concerned. 

“Is everything alright Kiba?” she asks. Her face so innocent and sweet, it almost makes him feel guilty.

“No no everything is fine Hinata. But what you did just now makes me a little excited that is all.” She blushes brightly and looks at him as she starts to move, only making the situation worse. 

“I am sorry I can stop if you want.” Kiba puts his hands on her hips as he lets out a deep breath and kisses her deeply on the lips trailing his lips up to her ear. 

“Now now that won't be necessary you are just fine where you are.” He says as he feels her relax in his arms as he continues to plant kisses down her neck. She lets out a little breathy moan which drives him wild. The thoughts that rush through his head betray his body as they only make him harden more. He would never do anything to hurt Hinata, but boy she was driving him crazy. She pulls back slightly as she brings her lips back to his and she gently moves her mouth on his. He smiles holding her by her hips and her face as he deepens the kiss giving her a little bite on the lip as she gasps a bit. He pulls back away enough to lean his head on hers as he breathes heavily. “I didn’t scare you did I.” He says in a deep almost growl. The words shooting pleasure down Hinata’s spine as she shakes her head. Her beautiful face flushed as she leans in. 

“Can I have more?” She asks so quietly it almost goes unheard. Kiba perks up a bit and smiles, her whispers and moans making him feel a little cocky.

“You can have anything you want princess.” He says moving in again to attack her lips. He deepens the kiss and starts gently caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. This new sensation causing her to moan and open her mouth a bit more allowing Kiba to slide his tongue gently into her kiss. Hinata body reacts in a mix of pleasure and shock, only to be pulled in by Kiba’s strong hands. Kiba can’t help himself as he groans from the pleasure. His hands start to move almost on their own accord slowly up her body. He catches himself before making contact with her breast, still concealed in her hoodie. He slows and pulls himself from the kiss as he looks her in the eye. He moves his hand away from the temptation and places it on her face. He stares at her for a moment taking in her face. “You’re entirely too beautiful. Did you know that?” he says sighing as he catches his breath. She smiles and blushes. 

“Why did you stop?” She asks not letting her eyes meet his. Embarrassed about the question she is asking. “Did I do something wrong?” He laughs a little as he looks at her. Pulling her chin again so their eyes meet.

“Quite the opposite. You’re driving me crazy, and I wanted to pause so I didn’t take it to far.” He kisses her sweetly and softly. “I never want to push you.” She smiles as she rests her head on his. She gently grabs the hand that is placed on her face and pulls it to her lips as she places a gentle kiss on it. She takes it and slowly puts it on her breast as she turns bright red.

“Its okay Kiba, I trust you.” She says as her face looks a little embarrassed. Kiba brings her in and kisses her, not moving his hand. 

“Are you sure this is alright?” He asks concern in his voice. She nods slowly and Kiba lets out a groan as he gropes her softly and gently. Her breast feeling so full in his hand. He smiles as he makes contact with her lips again. Within a few moments Kiba brings back the pace of the kissing as he lifts his resting hand to her other breast. Hinata lets out little sighs as he does. Kiba smiles as he slowly moves his hand from her breast to her zipper. Pulling on it as he hears the unzipping sound his heart pounding hard in his chest. The sound stops as her hoodie opens and Kiba slowly moves his hands up her netted undergarment. Her skin feels so soft on his hands. He lets out a soft moan of his own as he runs both thumbs along the soft skin of her breast only to find her nipples hardening at his touch. He smiles as he moves his mouth down to her neck. Giving her a couple nibbles trying not to leave marks on her neck. “How do you feel babe?” He asks in between the kisses he places on her neck. She moans as she answers 

“Kiba, it feels amazing.” Her voice almost in a whine as she lets out a few whimpers as he plays with her nipples. This only provoking him more as he kisses down her neck and onto her body. He slowly makes his way to her breast stopping before getting to the nipple. He looks up at her with hungry eyes. Her face is flushed as she has her eyes closed and is moaning in pleasure. Kiba smiles as he extends his tongue to flick her nipple gently. The reaction is automatic as she throws her head back and arches her back into him. Kiba lets out a low moan as he moves his lips down to suck and kiss her nipple. “Oh Kiba” Her high pitch moan encourages him to move to her other breast to give it equal attention. He leans back as he fondles them again and takes them in.

“Oh Hinata, these are so beautiful. How do you hide them so well?” He says biting his lip. Hinata smiling at him as she moans and moves her hips slightly causing her partner to moan as well. He smiles as he looks up at her. “Are you enjoying this?” She lets out a sweet moan and nods her head as he pulls himself back into her chest, using both hands and mouth to pleasure his partner. Her body feeling so warm against him as he pulls her back into him and kisses her mouth. Slowing down the kissing as he does. This was almost to much for him. He wanted more, but he knew she wasn’t ready. This would have to be good enough for now. He moved both hands back to her face as he exchanged his passionate hungry kisses for soft gentle ones. He felt his heart flip as he pushed his feelings into his kisses. Oh the way she made him feel. It was just incredible. Before he even knew what was happening the words he was thinking slipped out of his mouth between kisses. 

“I love you Hinata.” Both partners stopped and looked at each other. The faces both turning a bright red. “I’m sorry that slipped. I just can’t help the way I feel. You make me feel so completely happy. I understand if you don’t want to say it back, please don’t say something you don’t…” His words are cut off by her sweet gentle kiss.

“It’s okay Kiba. I feel...the same.” She says blushing. “I love you too, I just wasn’t brave enough to say it.” She looks at him as she sits up straight. His mind racing as he stares at her. Her beautiful breasts exposed as her hoodie hangs off one shoulder. He pulls up the fallen side to cover her up again knowing it will help her feel more comfortable. 

 

“You are plenty brave Hinata. There are many people who wouldn’t be brave enough to do some of the things you have done. You aren’t afraid to risk your life for people you love.” he kisses her nose. “Sometimes I think you’re braver than me.” She blushes and lets out a shy giggle.

“That’s not true Kiba. You are so brave.” She says as she touches his chest gently with her hand. He can feel her hand through his netted shirt.

“Well I guess we're both equally brave then. That just makes us a better match don’t you think.” He says with a smile, as a bark comes from below them. Kiba instantly changes his demeanor as he pulls Hinata close to him. His eyes search the area as he starts to mentally prepare himself for what might come. Hinata quickly fumbles with her zipper as she looks around as well. Both their eyes reach the same spot as they see a taller familiar figure at the bottom of the tree. The couple blushes as they know they have been caught. 

“You’re late.” Says their disappointed looking team mate. “We needed to meet at the hokage’s office an hour ago.” Hinata makes sure she is situated at she jumps down out of the tree. Kiba following after her, a little mad at himself for getting them caught and making them late. 

“Listen we started talking about the last mission, and lost track of time.” This is not even met with a response, just an eyebrow raise from behind his glasses. Shino turns and starts to walk towards the village. 

“Next time go somewhere more private. Don’t expose a princess outside, she has the reputation not you.” He says as the couple turns red. They also see that Shino is a little pink on his ears. 

Kiba turns to Hinata with a smile, “Well I guess now we don’t have to tell him ourselves.” 

“You never had to. You’re not very good at hiding it.” Shino says without even missing a beat. He never turns to face them. “I do support you though. I always thought you would end up being together.” The couple has made it to his sides as they see the faintest smile on his face. He then turns matter back to business as they discuss the mission debrief they will be having. As the three long time friends walk back into the village together.


	2. Let Them Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mission the group goes to the hokage's office to give their update. After words Hinata and Kiba decided that they want to start sharing their relationship. Follow Kiba through his morning as he admits to his mom and sister that their is something he needs to tell them.

Chapter 2

After a meeting that felt like it might never end the three finally are able to leave. The day was quickly turning into the night as Kiba’s stomach rumbled. Looking over to his team he grins. 

“Why don’t we all go get something to eat?” He says with a smirk. “We definitely deserve it after that mission we accomplished.” 

Hinata smiles widely and nods. “That’s a great idea Kiba. I am starving. You’ll come too right, Shino?” She says looking at him with her sweet eyes. Shino gives a slight nod as they all start to walk toward the center of town. After some discussion they finally settle on BBQ. As they enter they all walk towards a table, Kiba allowing Hinata to sit first before sitting down on the same side as her. Shino moving to sit across from them. They sit and discuss some of the possibilities for their next mission, before falling into friendly conversation like they always do. It didn’t take them long to eat as they were starving, and they made their way out of the restaurant. They say their goodbyes to Shino and they start walking toward their respected houses. 

“You know it is kind of late Hina, why don’t you let me walk you home?” Kiba says as he rubs the back of his neck. “I know you can handle yourself, but it also gives me an excuse to spend more time with you.” A chuckle comes from the side of his mouth.

“I would love that thank you.” She says as she smiles widely and lets out a little giggle. “You are such a gentleman Kiba.” Kiba smiles as he extends his hand and looks over at her. She blushes and reaches out slowly to grab his hand. As they walk Kiba’s mind is racing, taking a few moments to process his thoughts he finally breaks the silence.

“I really want you to meet my family. I know this is a lot to ask. I know this is a lot of pressure as well, since we just started to tell people, but I just want them to know. It’s hard to go and see them and not be able to talk about how wonderful you are. I also can’t stand lying to them when they ask me where I was, or what I did for the day.” His eyes looking toward the ground then back up at her. This relationship was not as cut and dry as they would like it to be. The Hyuga family was not a group you wanted to mess with, and they were held in such high regard that Kiba worried about what they would think of him. His heart raced just thinking about meeting her father’s eyes. 

“Yeah I would love to do that. I think it would be good for them to know. Then we can work up the courage to talk to my father once we have their support. I know it might be rough at first, but I feel that he will come around. You are a good man Kiba.” Her voice bringing him out of his thoughts as his ears turned red and he gripped her hand a little tighter. Gently he lifts her hand to his mouth and presses his lips to the back of it. 

“You always know what to say to make me feel better.” He gives a fangy smile and presses a kiss to her cheek. They keep walking and sharing a few of their favorite moments when they make it to Hinata’s house. Kiba feels his heart pounding in his chest the closer they get to the door. “Well I guess this is goodbye for tonight. I will meet you back here in the morning and I will take you to go meet my family.” He says looking around. He then leans down and places a kiss on her head. “Until then, sleep well my love” he says as he pulls himself away from her reluctantly. She makes her way into the house only to turn around one more time to wave at him. His heart beating hard as he smiles and starts walking home. Reaching down to stroke the head of his large companion. “I think that went rather well, don’t you Akamaru?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Kiba wakes up and prepares for the day. Taking a brisk shower and making sure his clothes are clean and smell decent. He prepares himself a small breakfast before brushing and feeding Akamaru. Now moved into his own place he was trying to cook a little more, but he didn’t have the knack for it. He sighs as he eats just to get something in his system. He finishes putting the dishes in the sink to clean later and makes his way over to his mother’s house. As he walks in and is taken off guard as things are strangely quiet.

“Ma! Are you in here?” He yells as he looks around. He then hears a bit of a bark and heads outside to the back yard. There his sister and mom are working with the ninja hounds, on sparring and tactics. He smiles as he walks over. “Ma! Hana! I need to talk to you both about something.” His heart pounding as he is wondering what their reaction will be. They both look at him a bit taken aback by his statement. Kiba never really needed to talk about things unless he was in trouble. 

“Well good morning to you too son.” His mother says looking at him as she and his sister stop their sparing. Figuring with his face as flushed as it was he had something important to say. 

He starts to rub the back of his neck. “Well I was hoping if you aren’t busy today I would like to bring a friend over for lunch.” He says knowing it sounds awkward. His sister and his mom look at each other and after a pregnant pause begin to laugh.

“What the hell is so funny?” he says his face completely red as he looks between the two confused. 

In between her giggles Hana smiles. “We knew you had a girlfriend. You aren’t very good at lying or sneaking around.” She says and continues to laugh. His mom looks at her. 

“Girlfriend, I bet its a boyfriend!” She cackles.

“MA!” Kiba yells as he gets angry. “It is a girlfriend! Okay so what!” He says as he tries to hide his face. They start to settle down for the sake of his pride and sigh.

“Alright bring her over well see what girl is naive enough to date you.” Says his mother in a teasing way and his blood boils a bit as he stomps off to Hinata’s house to pick her up. The bit of anger he feels makes the journey feel faster. He knew his mother was teasing him, but it upset him that she would do it in a way that involved Hinata. He smirked as he thought about how shocked his mother will be to see he has been dating a princess. He makes it to her house and goes to knock on her door, but stops and keeps his distance. He wasn’t sure what Hinata was telling her father to get out of the house, so he didn’t want to ruin her excuse. After about 15 minutes she finally emerges from her house dressed in a beautiful light purple sundress. Kiba’s mind races as he has never seen her look so beautiful and walks over to her. 

“Good morning babe. How did you sleep last night?” He says as he takes her hand and starts to retrace his morning walk. 

“I slept well. It was a little restless though, I was so excited about today!” She says with a bright smile. He smiles back and sighs.

“Well I have to warn you, my mother and sister already know that we’re dating.”He says as he sees her face turn red and a look of worry pass over it. “But don’t worry too much they took it really well. They already knew that I must have been seeing someone.” He can see her uneasiness starts to fade as they start to get closer to his house. The sounds of excitement, barking, and training can be heard through out all of the houses. Kiba leads Hinata to a larger house and walks inside. He sees his mother and sister are still in the backyard. 

“Alright babe. Everything is going to be alright, they will adore you I know it.” He says as he places a kiss on her head. They walk through the gate to the back yard together holding hands. “Ma! Hana! We’ve made it!” He yells as they stop brushing their hounds to turn around and greet her. As they see her both of them look shocked. 

“You’re dating a Hyuga?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am really having fun with Kiba and Hinata it has always been one of my favorite relationships. I know their isn't a whole lot in this chapter but I wanted to set it up right. I am sorry I have been gone so long. Life has been absolutely nuts!!!!!! I have only been back in my house for a week. However I am really hoping to keep writing more and I have been writing some of my D&D characters. Please let me know what you think so far. I will update again soon.  
> Much Love,  
> MocusPocus


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the chapter covering the Inuzaka family meeting Hinata. Warning this chapter does contain adult themes and sexual situations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* ADULT CONTENT

“You’re dating a Hyuga!” They both react at the same time. They have a look of shock and utter disbelief as they look at the beautiful purple haired girl who is holding hands with Kiba. She smiles and turns bright red as she waves.

“I’m Hinata Hyuga. I am a member of team 8 with Kiba. And yes we are dating.” She says in a hushed voice. Both of the women look at each other. 

“I have to admit Kiba, I didn’t see this coming.” Hana says as she smiles at Hinata. “Hi, I am Kiba’s older sister Hana Inuzuka. And this is our mother.” she says as the older lady steps up and shakes her hand. She smiles.

“Well at first I thought this might be a joke, but this is the perfume I have been smelling on you lately.” She says as she looks at her son. His face turns bright red as the thought of them smelling her on him never really crossed his mind much. Hinata smiles brightly though. 

“Well it is nice to meet you. Well I mean I know we have met before, but it is nice to meet you as Kiba’s family.” She says as she looks at the large backyard. “It is really nice here.” Everything felt homey and comfortable. It was a nice change to her typical staunch residence. Hana walked them over to a picnic table with a small lay out of food. 

“I hope you will find this meal to your liking. We didn’t really have much time to prepare, and didn’t know we would be having such a high ranking guest.” Hana explains as they sit down. Hinata freezes.

“Oh no no. This is perfect. Please don’t ever treat me different. I don’t expect anything extravagant. Actually this is perfect and a lot more personal than my meals tend to be. I am incredibly grateful.” she says with a slight bow. Both women look at her and then look at Kiba.

“How did you end up with such a sweetheart. You better treat her right.” Tsume looks at Kiba seriously and then turns her attention to Hinata. “If he ever acts up all you need to do is tell me about it and I will make sure he never does it again.” She says then turning a threatening eye toward her son. 

He rubs the back of his neck, “Come on mom! Don’t make it sound like I am some sort of criminal or something.” He says a slight annoyance in his voice.

She looks back at them both seriously. “Have you told your family yet?” The question directed at Hinata as her face drops a little and she shakes her head. 

“No we wanted to let you both know before we did. We wanted something to go right and give us a little confidence and support to tell my family.” Her face is red and a little sad. “I don’t know how my family will react, they’re very strict and have their own ideas of who I should be spending my life with. But I don’t doubt they will love Kiba after a while. He is strong, loyal and smart.” This makes Kiba’s face light up as he leans over and places a gentle kiss on top of her head and smiles. His sister and mother are a little shocked by his gentle action, but smile hearing how highly Hinata speaks of him. 

“Well, I am glad to hear that you have these thoughts and opinions about my son. It means I must have done something right.” She says with a smile as she looks at them both. “Well, allow me to give you some peace of mind. I do support you. However, you both must be careful. You young lady have a reputation to uphold. I am not saying you should hide your relationship, but Kiba every action you make you must remember her standing. Do not do anything to embarrass her. You have your own house, if you need to do anything private, you can do it there. But don’t go too far.” she says giving an instructive glare. 

Kiba’s face turns bright red. “Ma, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Hinata. Not on purpose at least. We will be safe and do what we can to make sure no damage is brought to her reputation.” He says, but the tone is not the typical one he responds to his mother with. This one has dedication and respect in it which makes her raise her eyebrow a bit surprised. She smiles as she turns to Hinata again. 

“Wow, can we keep you around forever. You are doing wonders for him.” All the women laugh as Kiba rests his head on his elbow a bit, not liking being the butt of the joke. But soon their attention turns back to the food in front of them and they start to eat. While it may not be an elaborate meal it certainly is delicious. The conversation falls back to normal talk of missions, dog training, and village happenings. After they finish their meal Hinata volunteers to help clean the dishes. Her and Hana take the leftovers and dishes inside the house while Tsume sits in her seat and looks at her son.

“I am proud of you Kiba. She is something else, and it’s easy to see how in love with you she is. It seems like you treat her well, and that does me proud.” She gives him a caring smile.

This touches Kiba, since his mother is not normally one for kind words. “Thanks mom.” 

“What are you planning to do after this?” She asks raising a brow.

“Well I was planning to take her to my house and show her around. I haven’t had it long, I haven’t been able to show her or Shino yet.” His face lights up, but not in a lustful way, but a prideful one. He has been so excited about his house, he worked hard for it and wanted to show it off when he could. His mother almost laughed at this, the young man wanting to show off his place as opposed to getting his girlfriend alone. 

“Well just don’t do anything stupid.” She says reverting back to her normal tone. Her son’s face again turning bright red.

“MA!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Hina, you’re going to love it!” Kiba smiles proudly as the two run through his village holding hands. Hinata starts to laugh as it feels so freeing to be able to just run and laugh loudly together. That was one thing she loved about Kiba, he always made her feel free. Kiba is turned around holding both her hands and running backwards as he takes in her smiling and giggling face. His heart beating hard thinking she has never looked so beautiful. They don’t have to go far before they make it to a smaller house. It has a chipping brown paint over it, with shutters falling off, but it looks stable. The most notable thing about it is the large backyard, fenced in but plenty of room for dogs to run or for training. Hinata’s eyes go wide and Kiba blushes a bit. 

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but I have wanted it for a while. I worked hard and finally was able to buy it. I have been fixing it up when I can. The first thing I fixed was the porch, its steady now, then the fence. Then more recently I have been working on the inside. The outside might look rough but it’s very solid, everything left is just cosmetic.” He says with a proud smile on his face. He takes her hand and leads her up the porch and through the door. Her eyes go wide when they get in, the house looks completely different on the inside. The walls are bright and happy colors, and they make the house feel cozy. The front opens into the kitchen which is modest but stocked. Then the living room area which looks extremely comfortable. Off the left hand side of the living room area is a hall stretching back with 4 doors. “So what do you think?” He asks a bit nervously.

“Kiba...it’s so wonderful.” She says as she feels her heart swell. “It’s so homey and cute. And it makes you feel happy just to be in it.” Kiba’s face lights up as he says that and all his worries faded away.

“That’s so good to hear. I have been decorating it hoping you would like it. I was hoping we could live in it once we got married.” His face turns bright red as he realizes what he just said. “Oh Hina, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, I don’t want to scare you.” He is rambling and looking away face bright red. Hinata’s heart pounding hard as she walks up and places a kiss on his moving mouth. Kiba’s frenzied mind almost instantly quieting as he breaths into her kiss and takes her in his arms. Gently moving one of his hands to her face and deepening the kiss. The world seemed to stop in his home as everything felt like it was falling into place. As the kiss breaks he places his head against hers. “Hina” He whispers.

“Don’t apologize for talking like that. It makes me happy to hear that you are thinking of the same thing I have been. We don’t have to do anything fast, but I can only see myself with you in the future Kiba. When I walked in I could see myself loving this house, you and me just growing stronger in love each day.” She rests her head on his chest, listening to his heart pounding. Kiba laughs at this happily as he reaches down and picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“God Hina, you don’t know how much I wanted to hear that!” He says as he kisses her again. And starts to walk her down the hall. They walk the whole way down and enter the last door on the wall. A fairly large bedroom opens in front of them. A huge comfortable looking bed, takes the center of the room with 2 doors on opposite side walls. Kiba takes her to the bed and kisses her deeply, kicking the door closed behind them. His kisses are urgent as he is almost making her mouth sore from the pressure. He presses her back into the bed as he continues to kiss her. She lets out a small whimper as he moves his lips to her neck. Something in him feeling like it is about to snap as she continues to whimper. He pulls back for a moment taking off his black jacket, biting his lip as he exposes his netted chest. He then looks down at her.

“May I remove this?” He asks pulling on her zipper a bit, she gives a slight nod and he pulls the zipped down and parts the hoodie sides and immediately goes to her breasts. Letting out groans as he licks and sucks on her nipples. Hinata feeling like her body is on fire underneath his kisses and licks. He pulls off the rest of her hoodie and then slides his hands down to pull up her netting. Leaving her breasts fully exposed to him. “God Hinata, you are a goddess.” He moans from deep in his throat as he readjusts to lay beside her on the bed and kiss her lips as he plays and fondles her breasts. Her mouth letting out sweet and loving moans. 

“Kiba, I love you so much.” She says almost breathlessly. He smiles.

“I love you as well Hinata. More than you might ever know.” Whispering it in her ear as he kisses around it. She lets out little moans as he continues to kiss down her body. Stopping to give her breasts attention before starting to kiss down her belly. “Hina can I make you feel really good?” He asks looking up at her. “You can say no if you are not comfortable, it’s alright.” He says as he moans. She blushes bright red and nods.

“Yes Kiba, I trust you.” He smiles as he places a hand between her legs and starts to rub. The sensation makes her almost jump out of bed as he lets out a small giggle as he continues to kiss her belly. 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable, you just tell me I’ll stop.” He says as he looks up at her from where he is with his kisses. 

She nods. “It feels really good.” She says almost panting and he smiles. He begins to rub a little faster and then moves his attention to her pants. Using his teeth to unbutton and unzip them and looks up before he pulls them off revealing her in front of him in only her panties. Kiba feels himself throb as he blushes and gets back down on his knees in front of her. He leans in and kisses her the smell makes his head swirl. He groans as he pulls at the top of them and takes them off revealing her fully to him. His mouth waters as he goes back in rubbing her slightly as she arches her back off the bed and smiles as he places his mouth onto her clit and sucks. He starts to lick her lapping up her juices as he is enjoying pleasing her. He looks up at her with hungry eyes. She is grabbing onto the bed with her eyes closed as she continues to moan loudly now, not even bothering to watch herself. This only aroused him more as he continues to please her with his tongue. It only takes a little longer for her whole body to begin shaking before she cries out in pure pleasure releasing even more juices into his mouth. He smiles as she comes down from her climax as he wipes his mouth and comes up to kiss her deeply. Her whole body is shaking as she looks at him.

“Kiba that felt amazing...let me do it to you.” He blushes as she says that and he looks at her.

“Are you sure you want to. You don’t have to if you aren’t ready.” He says kissing her head. She shakes her head.

“No I want to try it, but I’ve never done it before.” He blush and kisses her nose. 

“That’s okay. I am sure it will feel amazing regardless.” He says with a smile at her. As he slowly unbuttons and slides off his pants. His member already trying to bust out of his boxers as he removes them quickly. His cock twitching a bit as Hinata’s eyes grow big and she blushes bright red. 

“That’s going to have to go in me.” Kiba is almost speechless. And kisses her head.

“Not until you are ready and you want it to. For now your mouth will be fine.” He says in almost a growl as Hinata slowly moves a hand down to his member and runs her finger up the shaft. He groans as her touch is like velvet. She then moves her hand over it and starts to stroke it. She smiles as she sees how much pleasure this is giving him and she slides herself down more toward his hips. Stroking up and down, moving a bit harder as she moves her mouth over to his cock. Her breath shooting pleasure through his body before she moves her tongue to the shaft and licks the whole way up. Kiba grabs onto the bed as he looks down at her. “That’s it babe. God you feel so good.” He says throwing his head back. Hinata moves her mouth to the head and puts it in her mouth as Kiba grabs onto her hair and she starts to move her head up and down. Kiba is almost too overwhelmed as he grunts and runs his hands through her hair. She slowly starts to take more and more in her mouth as she gets more used to it, incorporating her hand in as well. Kiba keeps looking down at her as she looks up to make eye contact with him and his whole body shivers. His thighs start to shake, and he blushes as he pulls her head up to kiss him. She continues to stroke and he moans loudly and his body shakes as she feels her hand grow wet and looks down blushing. 

Kiba’s face turns red. “I’m sorry babe. “ He gets up and goes to the one door and opens to a small bathroom as he wets a cloth and brings it to her to clean her hand with. He lays back beside her and catches his breath. “Wow you are really good at that.” He says blushing as he kisses her deeply. He nods his head toward the top of the bed and pulls down the covers. “Come here let me hold you.” He says as he pulls her up to him and the two entangle their bodies under the covers never before feeling so close. They look at each other and kiss.

“I love you.” They both look at each other as they say it at the exact same time. The two begin to laugh as Kiba pulls her closer to him and kisses her head sweetly. They spend a couple hours snuggling and talking in his bed. However their fun must come to an end. They get dressed and Kiba walks Hinata home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!!! I love to hear feedback and I love people supporting the ship I love so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Much Love,  
> MocusPocus


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kiba is walking Hinata home, they are discussing when is the right time to tell her father. Kiba walks her to the door, but after parting ways for the night, some drama begins in the Hyuga house.

Chapter 4

Kiba’s heart was still racing as he held her hand. His body still feeling as if it was on fire as he tries not to think about what just happened, or else his face will go red. Suddenly he hears the soft voice beside him and everything goes quiet. 

“Ummm...Kiba, when do we want to tell my father?” She is looking up at him sincerely a little bit of worry and nervousness in her eyes. Kiba sighs as he knows they need to, but it was the one thing he was wishing they could put off. He pulls her hand up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss the backside as he looks into her eyes.

“Well my love, when you are comfortable, and you feel the time is right I will be ready to do it. I don’t want you to feel forced or worried about when to do it.” He says admiring his girlfriend in the moonlight. Her face turns red as she goes quiet for a moment obviously going back to thinking.

“How about you walk me to my door tonight Kiba? I’m not guaranteeing that he will come to the door or anything, but it will help us assess how he might take it.” She says blushing a bit. “I just honestly hate hiding it from my father and my sister. We are so serious and I want people to know about us.” She says looking up with a mix of emotions in her eyes. Confusion, worry, and a bit of hope were all clearly shown on her face. Kiba smiles and nods.

“Of course I would love to walk you up to the door.” As they get closer to her house Kiba pulls her into his arms and stops them for a moment. “I love you so much.” He groans a bit as he pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. His breath speeding up as he can’t help but deepen the kiss. Hinata kisses back letting out sweet moans as she wraps her arms around Kiba’s neck. Without even thinking, Kiba lifts Hinata up, wrapping her legs around his waist and presses her up against a tree. Holding her firmly there he keeps kissing her and moves his lips to her neck. Taking in her scent that is driving him wild, a growl comes from the back of his throat as he gives a little nibble on her neck and she lets out a sweet moan of pleasure. This only making him want to please her more. Using one hand to keep her in place and the other to trail up to her breast. Cupping it and massaging it as he returns to her lips, her moans echoing in his mouth. Suddenly, Akamaru lets out a bark and they both go on alert. Kiba placing Hinata back on the ground to turn around in a fighting stance ready for anything. He looks around but all is quiet, he sniffs the air but any other scent other than his girlfriend and companion are faint. He takes a couple steps out of the woods to look down and see that there is some movement outside the Hyuga house. Nothing alarming, just some family walking around. Kiba tries to steady his heart and tries to focus, but Hinata smells so good. His claws coming out a bit as he scratches them against a tree. 

“Are you okay Kiba?” The sweet voice asks as she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his back, listening to his heart race. This wasn’t helping the situation. 

“Yes Hina, I’m just trying to calm down a bit before I take you back home. I kind of have a situation.” He says blushing a bit as he looks away from her. She looks down and start to turn red as well. 

“Well maybe we can just sit and talk for a moment, then we can head back to my house.” She says sweetly as she turns and sits, patting the ground beside her. Kiba smiles and sits himself down, being careful as he does, his pants being a little tighter than normal. 

“I’m sorry that I basically pounced on you. I don’t know what came over me.” He says as he hangs his head in shame and sighs. She reaches over and holds his hand.

“It’s okay Kiba, honestly. It didn’t bother me at all.” She says insistent in her words. 

“No Hina. It’s not! I shouldn’t do something like that, and if I ever do something you don’t want to, please tell me.” He says taking her hand in both of his and looking her in the eyes. 

“But...I kinda liked it. It was a surprise, but you took control and it was so passionate. It was really sexy.” Her voice growing quieter as she just barley meets his eyes. Kiba’s face turns bright red as he never expected Hinata to say anything like that. His feeling of guilt turns into pride as he learns that she likes it. He smirks and leans in, giving her a gentle kiss. He decides it is time to change the topic now if he is ever going to get her home. 

“Well, I wonder when out next mission will be?” He says moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her protectively. 

“Hmmmm… I’m not sure, but before too long I imagine.” They spend a few minutes talking about potential missions, before Kiba stands up extending his hand to help Hinata up. They both dust off their bodies as they start to walk back towards the house. As they get into view the two drop hands. While only a simple movement the same distance now feel wide. They get to the door and Kiba starts to feel his hands get clammy. Before they can even reach the door, Hiashi Hyuga opens it. 

“Oh good, you’ve returned for the evening. I was almost starting to worry. Thank you for walking her home Inuzuka.” The use of his last name stinging a bit as he knows the father of his lover will probably only see him as a dog. His courage almost faltering for a moment. 

“Of course. Protecting your daughter is my number one priority.” He says with a smile at her. Hinata smiles back and blushes a bit as she returns to her father’s side. 

“Good night Kiba. Sweet dreams.” She says sweetly as the door closes between them. Kiba stops waving as the door latches and he sighs. 

“You too love.” Turning away he heads back to his house Akamaru at his side trying to cheer him up. 

Inside the house the lights are starting to dim for the evening. Hinata can feel her father’s judgmental eyes on her as she tries to sneak away to her room.

“Did you spend all day with that Inuzuka boy?” Hinata wasn’t sure why, but the use of boy really bothered her. They were 19 now, they weren’t children anymore. 

“Yes father, Kiba and I did some training today. We worked really hard so we can be better for the next mission. That’s how Kiba is, incredibly hardworking and determined.” Hinata could sense her father shift as he got closer to her. 

“You like him don’t you.” Her face turned the most guilt sealing shade of red. For a moment she didn’t know what to do. Was this her chance to come clean? Or should she gauge her father’s reaction first. She knew he wasn’t fond of the Inuzuka clan. He said as much when she was originally teamed with Kiba. Mostly because he found their animalistic behavior to be uncivilized. Her heart pounded hard.

“Of course I like him. He is my best friend, and we have been working with each other for a while. He always has my back.” She says with a bit of confidence she didn’t know she had. It shocking her a bit. 

“Come on Hinata you know what I mean. You’ve barely been home lately, I knew something was going on. And you go gallivanting through town holding hands, it was easy for it to come back to me.” Her heart is pounding so hard she can almost feel it in her head. Her face was so hot and she felt unstable where she was standing. “I don’t know why you decided to act this way. Disrespecting me and not informing me of your little fling. Or should I say boyfriend. He is dating you isn’t he, not just putting those filthy paws on you.”

“Father that is enough!” A rage filling her. “Kiba and I are dating yes. I didn’t tell you because I know the way you look at him. I know the way you feel. And this is my life, we were working on when to tell you, but you don’t exactly make that easy. Kiba is caring and kind. We love each other. The Inuzuka clan is wonderful and kind and his family supports us.” He scofts.

“They don’t have many standards, you however should. You need to remember your position.” He says firmly trying not to get excited by her tone of voice, but a little surprised as she has never spoken to him this way.

“I do remember, that is why we are careful. Kiba is doing everything he can to make sure I keep a good image. He is trying to make himself look good as well so that you won’t feel this way.” She says a bit more calmly now. Turning to look him in the eyes, trying to keep a level head. As she turns his eyes go wide as they fixate on her neck. While not extremely bold there is a little love bite still fresh on her neck. Her father’s face goes red.

“How dare you! How dare he! I can’t believe he would do that to you.” He gets louder as she tries to lift up her hoodie embarrassed.

“Father, please calm down, trust me this is all that happened. Please don’t be mad. I will hide it and it will be alright we will be more careful.” She is trying hard not to beg, but her heart feels as if it might shatter in her chest. She looks up at him, her eyes watering a bit. “Father please. I’m not a child any more. I love you and I don’t want to disrespect you or dishonor you, but Father I love him. More than I have loved anyone before. He cares for me and truly loves me as well. And while it is still early I already feel as if he is the only one I will ever be happy with spending forever with. Now please I don’t wish to fight with you, or ruin the relationship we have. Please, just give him a chance.” A few of the tears that were rimming her eyes spill down her face. Her father’s face relaxes from its cruel scowl as he looks at her and dries her tears with his finger.

“I don’t like it...I don’t know if I ever will. There are so many other much more reputable marriages you could pursue. But this is the first time you have really stood for something, and I admire that. It is obvious that you do have feelings for each other. For that reason I will, against my better judgement, give him a chance. But you both need to be on your best behavior.” Hinata’s face starts in a state of shock before it changes to one of joy.

“Oh thank you father thank you.” She says as she reaches out her arms and hugs him. He sighs and returns the hug lightly. “I promise you, he will impress you and prove to you he is truly fit for the role of loving me.” 

“Both of you join us for dinner tomorrow. Make sure he is bathed and dressed properly, and please make sure he leaves his flea ridden mutt at home.” He says shaking his head a bit and turning down the hall. Hinata’s heart races as she things about the dinner and she starts to worry a bit. She pushes the thoughts from her mind though as she puts her faith in Kiba. 

“Well show him love.” She say quietly to herself making her way to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!   
> Thanks again so much for reading!!! I am really excited about where this is going and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry it's not horribly long, but I hope you enjoy it. I didn't want to pack to much in this chapter. As always please feel free to reach out to me!  
> Much Love,  
> MocusPocus


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tells Kiba that her father knows about there relationship. Smaller, fluffy chapter.

Chapter 5

Before the sun has appeared over the trees Hinata was awake and dressing for the day. Her nerves were in full swing through the night, which meant she didn’t sleep very well. In her chambers she was brushing through her long hair and making sure she looked presentable. Through her walls she could hear others starting to rise and get a head start on the days work. She heads out of her room only stopping in the kitchen for a moment to grab a few biscuits for breakfast. Quickly putting one in her mouth she heads out the door without really drawing too much attention to herself. She makes her way to Kiba’s house in a bit more of a hurry than she would normally as she has been waiting all night to talk to him about this. As she approaches she can smell something good wafting through the window as she walks up the porch and knocks on the door. She can hear a bit of rustling in the house and a few barks as a shirtless and beheaded Kiba opens the door.

“Well this is a nice surprise good morning babe.” he says pulling her into the house and kissing her. She giggles and smiles as they share kisses in the sunlight coming through the glass on the door. Kiba then kisses her head and grabs her hand. “Come on I made breakfast, I wasn’t expecting you but I can make a bit more.” He says smiling. He sits her at the table and adds a few more eggs and bacon into the pan. In another pot, that he is pulling off the stove and allowing it to cool for Akamaru’s breakfast. The white dog sitting anxiously at Kiba’s feet as he waits. Kiba looks back at Hinata a frown starting to crease his face. “Are you alright baby you look tired? Did you not sleep well?” He asks as he comes over and pulls up a chair next to her. 

Hinata lets out a sigh. “Well Kiba, I have been up all night thinking. I have a lot to catch you up on.” She says as she holds his hand. “But lets wait till breakfast is made so you can focus on one thing at a time.” Kiba kisses her head and nods to stand up.

“Okay Hina, I’m almost done.” He stirs the eggs and flips the bacon, and then puts Akamaru’s breakfast in a bowl. He only takes a few more moments to cook everything and put it on the table, bring milk and orange juice and some cups. “Alright eat up beautiful.” They start to eat as Kiba reaches out and grabs her hand lifting it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “This is nice. You should join me for meals more often, I like spending my morning with you.” He smiles brightly as she blushes.

“I would love that Kiba. It would be romantic.” she says as she continues to eat. Enjoying the food that her boyfriend made. It was simple but very tasty. The kitchen and small table made everything seem so homey, and she flashes to yesterday when he made the marriage comment and she blushes. He smiles at her.

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about babe?” He asks with a kindness and concern in his eyes as he watches his girlfriend eat. She had been so content for that moment her mind had left the reason she came here. 

“Oh yes… Kiba, do you have any plans for dinner tonight?” She asks looking at him. He smiles brightly.

“I think I do now.” He says playfully and kisses her hand again. 

“Yes, my father wants to have dinner with us...Kiba...He knows.” She says as she looks down. Kiba stops instantly and looks at her, trying to maintain composure. 

“Oh did you tell him?” He asks trying to keep deep breaths. 

“Well, it kind of came out. He basically already knew. Someone had seen us holding hands and reported it to him. When I was telling him about us he….he saw the love bite on my neck.” Kiba turns bright red and curses under his breath.

“How the hell could I be so stupid.” He says growling at himself a bit. 

“But I actually stood up to him…” She says rubbing her neck still not sure how to feel about it. 

“Wow, babe. That’s amazing. I’m really proud of you.” Kiba says his pride and enthusiasm sinking into his words a bit more as he hears this. “How did he take it? And how do you feel about it? That must have been hard.” He says squeezing her hand tightly.

“Well, he actually took it better than I thought he would. He said he would give you a chance, which is what dinner is about tonight. I still have mixed feelings on it, but it felt really good to stand up for you and for me. I’ve never done anything like that before. I finally felt in control of my own life for once.” She says happily, causing Kiba to smile and get up from where he is and walk to her and kiss her. Getting on his knees so he can be level with her in the chair he pulls her deeper into a kiss. 

“I am so proud of you.” he says holding her head to his as he tries to hold back the little trickle at his eyes. He had never seen Hinata so proud in her self when it came to dealing with her family and it made his heart beat faster. She holds him close as the two are both quiet for a moment, just enjoying the moment.

“I told father you were a good man and that you would show him that. It might still take him time to accept. He is sometimes hard to win over, and he is already upset that we kept it for so long. But he is willing to try and that is worth something right?” She says as she holds onto him. 

“Yes that is definitely something.” Kiba says. “I will do my best not to mess up tonight or any night. Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it for you.”

“Well he wants you to dress nicely. So we will wear more traditional clothing.” She stops for the next part. “He also doesn’t want you to bring Akamaru.” She says sadly. Kiba looks at her a bit shocked and a bit hurt.

“Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. I’ll see if mom can watch him I guess, but it will break his heart, we’re never apart.” He says patting the white hounds head sweetly. She gets down on the floor and starts to pet Akamaru too.

“It broke my heart when he said that. Akamaru is my team mate too.” She says kissing the top of his head and then rubbing him under the chin. The hound almost looking like he was smiling from all the attention he is getting. Kiba wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his lap as he kisses the back of her head and holds her tightly. His arms snaking themselves around her waist. 

“You’ll have to look through my closet and pick out what I need to wear tonight. Hopefully it will be...good enough.” Kiba’s voice betraying him and his confidence. The worry started to set in about tonight. What if her father still wouldn’t accept them, what if he forbid them from seeing each other. He needed to take a deep breath and focus. That would be the way to get through this. She smiles as she turns on his lap so she can face him. 

“Hey I’ll help you pick it out. I’m sure you have something that will work, and if not, well go to the store.” She says holding him tightly and kissing his cheek. Kiba lets out a little sigh as she holds onto him. Somehow she always managed to make him feel better. He prided himself in being there for her, but she always repaid him with doing the same task. 

“How did I get so lucky.” He says kissing her cheek sweetly. She lets out a giggle and smiles.

“You’re too sweet on me.” Kiba pulls himself up off the ground and reaches a hand down to help Hinata off the ground as they make their way to his room to look through his closet. While there is not much Kiba does have on Yakata in his closet as Hinata takes it out and smiles. ‘I bet you will look amazing in this.’ She says to him with a wink. He gets a little red on his ears and smiles as he starts to take off his pants. Hinata blushes a bit as she turns her head away. 

“Babe, you saw it before, you don’t have to turn away.” he says with a laugh as he kisses her in just his boxers. Then continues to put on the Yakata. It’s not the most extravagant but it fit well and it was comfortable. Hinata smiled as she sees him in it.

“Why have you never worn this around me before. You look amazing!” She says her eyes wide as she takes him all in. He does a bit of a goofy mock spin as he winks at her.

“Well I am glad to know it is this easy to impress you.” He says wrapping his arms around her tightly and placing kisses on her neck. She giggles wildly as she looks up at him. 

“What do you say we go shopping and make a dessert for tonight, to try and start us off on the right foot.” She says as she turns around in his arms so that she can look him in the eyes.

“I think that is a lovely idea.” He says as he takes her hand and leads her out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I am sorry it was a long update. I have been sick and unmotivated to do anything. But I finally got to writing again. So thank you for tuning in. As always feel free to leave comments and feedback. I love hearing from you!  
> Much Love,  
> MocusPocus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fic. I have always loved Kiba and Hinata together and this is so fun to write. I just adore team 8 and think they have such a wonderful dynamic. Please feel free to leave feedback or tell me how you feel. I love to hear from readers. As of now I am not sure if I will continue this story or not. I think I want to because of how fun it is, but I still haven't decided yet. So please tell me if you would like to read more in the comments.


End file.
